Don of Change
by WaterbendingTurtleLover
Summary: When Don creates a device that can make him look human and takes it out for a test run, he meets a woman who he falls insantly in love with.As time passes,things start happening that he doesn't understand and is having trouble controlling.
1. The Name's Natty

**Well, in this fic,I put more emphasis on Donny instead of the others so I hope you like it.**

**M: Wait, this one is about Donny?**

**L4T: Yes Mikey it is.**

**M: OOOO, I can't wait!**

**L4T: Well since you really want to read it,mind doing the disclaimer?**

**M: No Prob! This little lady over here isn't the one who owns TMNT or anything involved with. now lemme read pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaase!**

**L4T: Go ahead**

**Later.**

**

* * *

**

**Donny sits there putting the final adjustments on his latest creation. It is his greatest acheivement thus far,the only problem **

**is,it hasn't been properly tested yet.**

**" I think that about does it."**

**He assures himself, doing a once over of the small, mechanical object in his hand. Getting up from his workbench, he takes **

**the device into the livingroom where Mikey sits, focused on his video game. Patiently,Don waits, counting down how long it **

**would take for Mikey to lose.**

**" Five, four, three, two,"**

**Like clock work, Michaelangelos character bites the dust.**

**" Ah Man,Not again. "**

**Mikey whines. Don comes around the couch and sits next to his brother.**

**" Don't worry Mikey,you'll get it."**

**He reassures.**

**" Yeah,I know."**

**Says Mikey,sighing and putting the game system away. Sitting back down, he catches sight of the object in Donnys hand.**

**" What's that Donny boy?"**

**Mikey inquires, using his childhood nickname. Mikey is the only one who could get away with calling him that since, it **

**didn't sound right coming from the other two. **

**" I don't have a name for it yet but, it is supposed to make me look human."**

**Don admits. Mikeys eyes get wide with excitement.**

**"How's it work?"**

**Mikey asks eagerly.**

**" Well,"**

**Don starts, as he begins to demonstrate. Standing from the couch, he hooks the device onto his belt and presses a small **

**button. There is a quick flash of light and when it disappears, a human stands where the purple clad turtle had been. He has **

**spiky, sandy blonde hair, wears a pair of faded jeans, a plain t-shirt, a pair of tennis shoes, and a jean jacket. His violet **

**colored eyes are also more prominent now.**

**" Whoa, is that really you Donny?"**

**His orange wearing brother questions. **

**" Of course it is Mikey."**

**The sandy haired Don responds, his voice the same as it had always been. Getting up from the couch Mikey walks over to **

**Don and pokes his arm to make sure he isn't dreaming.**

**" Hey!"**

**Don exclaims,rubbing the spot where his brother had poked him. Circling him,Mikey pokes again, in a different location.**

**" Quit it!"**

**Don insists. Just than,Raph enters the room and questions the racket.**

**" What the shell is goin on in here?"**

**He asks impatiently.**

**" And who's he?"**

**He adds, not recognizing his brother in human form. **

**" Dude, it's Donny."**

**Mikey answers cheerfully. **

**" Have ya finally lost it Mikey?"**

**Asks Raph, crossing his arms in his usual manner.**

**" It's true Raph."**

**Don speaks up, pushing the button on the device a second time, to change back into his normal form. Raphs jaw drops at **

**the sight of his brother changing.**

**" How'd ya do that?"**

**He questions, now interested in the subject. Don pulls the small device off of his belt and holds it up for Raph to see.**

**" I used this."**

**Answers Don, holding it out so that Raph can get a closer look at it.**

**" I wanna try!"**

**Says Mikey, making a grab for it. His attempt is thwarted when Don yanks it out of his reach.**

**" I can't afford to let you play with it, it's the only one I have right now."**

**Don states to his hyper active brother. Mikey huffs and walks away moping and mumbling like a child. Shaking his head, **

**Don turns back to Raph.**

**" I'm taking it topside for the final test run."**

**Don says, clipping it back onto his belt. Raph raises an eye ridge.**

**" Ya sure ya wanna do that?"**

**He asks and Donny nods.**

**" Yeah, it's the only way I'm going to find out if it truly works the way I want it to."**

**Raph nods and walks over to the couch, sitting down.**

**" Just be careful, Fearless'll kill me if somethin happens."**

**Donny nods and heads out the door into the tunnels. When he gets to the surface, he ducks into a shadow and presses the **

**button on the device, the quick light flashing to signify the change. Emerging from the shadow he steps out onto the **

**sidewalk and looks around. There are a few people around but, they don't seem phased by his presence and one guy passes **

**by him without so much as a glance.**

**_' It really works.'_**

**He thinks. Walking along, He notices people coming through the subway. As he watches he sees a woman with jet black **

**hair. She looks about his age.**

**_' She's pretty cute.'_**

**He thinks, as he watches her weave between people. Suddenly, she trips and her stuff falls to the ground. He walks over **

**and bends down to help her pick everything up. **

**" Are you ok?"**

**He asks, handing something to her. Nodding, she takes it and looks at him for a long second before picking up what is left. **

**They stand together and she makes sure that everything is secure in her hands.**

**" Thanks."**

**She says, looking at the ground embarrassed.**

**" I'm Donny."**

**He says, holding out his hand. **

**" Natty"**

**She replies, taking it. As they introduce themselves, she looks up at him and he notices that her eyes are steel grey. She **

**turns to start walking away but, he makes another comment.**

**" I don't see that eye color very often."**

**He says. Stopping, she turns to face him again.**

**" I don't see _that_ color very often either."**

**She responds, referring to his violet eyes. He smirks and walks up to where she is standing.**

**" Mind if I walk with you?"**

**He asks, as he steps up next to her. **

**" Not at all."**

**She says, as she starts walking again, Don staying in step with her. After a minute or two Don initiates conversation.**

**" So, is Natty a nickname?"**

**He asks, genuinely interested.**

**" Yeah, it's short for Ekinatia."**

**She admits, slightly embarrassed by her name.**

**" So, what is Donny short for?"**

**She asks, looking at him.**

**" Donatello."**

**He says,shifting his eyes in another direction. She smiles at his reaction.**

**" That's a nice name."**

**She says. He smiles and a blush comes over his face. A minute later they stop in front of a small building.**

**" Well, I guess, this is the end of our trip."**

**She says, pulling a set of keys from her side bag. Don stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jacket.**

**" You think we could hang out sometime?"**

**Donny asks. Smiling, she looks away from him for a minute.**

**" Sure." **

**She answers, taking a small note book and pen from her bag. Scribbling something down,she tears it off and hands it to **

**him. Looking at him, she smiles and walks down the alley around the corner. When she is out of sight, he looks at the paper **

**and reads what it says.**

**"_I'm free tomorrow, call me and we can figure something out. -Natty- _**

**Below the note was her phone number. Folding the paper, Don slid it into his pocket, smiled and started walking back the **

**way he came.**

* * *

**Not bad, hope you enjoy. please read and review,I enjoy getting the feedback.**


	2. Calling Cupid

**Well, here it is. the long anticipated second chapter to this fic.ENJOY!!!**

**:: Donny sits at the computer ::**

**D: Uh,hey,this girl here isn't the owner of TMNT or anything affiliated with it. But, I'm glad she's writing a story about me.**

**

* * *

**

**Don couldn't wipe the smile from his face the whole way home and upon arriving, found the thought of calling Natty an **

**anticipation he couldn't shake. As he walked through the door he pushed the button on the device and changed back to his **

**usual form, than took it off and placed it on his work bench. Next, he took off the jacket he wore and pulled Natty's **

**number from the pocket. Setting the jacket aside, he made his way to the phone he had rigged up at the far end of the **

**room. Slightly nervous, he reached for the receiver but, just as he went to lift it off the hook, a voice interrupted him.**

**" Hey Donny boy, how'd it go?"**

**Dropping his hand from the receiver, he sighed and turned to face the source.**

**" It works pretty well Mikey. I might need to test it a few more times before I'm completely confident with it."**

**He replies, making sure not to let the sudden feeling of annoyance seep through his voice. Balling the small paper in his **

**hand, to hide it from view, he walks toward his brother.**

**"Don't even think it."**

**He orders, noticing Mikeys hand creeping towards the work bench. **

**"Aww man."**

**Replies Mikey,sulking.**

**"I just wanna know what I would look like."**

**He pouts. Quickly, Don snags the device before Mikey has a second chance to take it, and looks it over in his hands.**

**" If everything goes well with this one,I'll make you one of your own."**

**He says, not taking his eyes off of the device. Only partially paying attention, Mikey fiddles with something on the work **

**bench.**

**" So, have you come up with a name for it yet?"**

**Asks Mikey, still playing with the small springy item on the bench. Looking up at his brother, Don clasps the thing back **

**onto his belt.**

**" Yeah,I think I'm just gonna call it an "HHD"."**

**He answers,slightly dissatisfied with the name. Mikey looks at him with a puzzled expression. Sighing,Don explains further.**

**"It stands for "Hard Hologram Device". I know it's not the most original but, it works."**

**He says,as he sits down at the work bench. Just than, Mikey heard the others heading toward the kitchen for dinner.**

**"Comin Donny boy?"**

**He asks, halfway out the door.**

**"Be there in a minute."**

**Don answers, heading back over towards the phone and picking it up. Looking at the paper in his hand, he dials the **

**number written on it. He hears three rings before a womans voice is heard on the other end.**

**"Hello?"**

**She says expectantly.**

**" Natty? Hi, this is Donny."**

**He responds, nervously gripping the phone.**

**" Oh,Donny,Hi, what's up?"**

**She replies cheerily. A smile appears on his face once more.**

**" Nothing much, I was just wondering if we could get together tomorrow night?"**

**He questions,nervously rubbing the back of his neck.**

**" Sure."**

**She says.**

**" OK, I'll meet you at about nine in the place where we left each other."**

**He arranges.**

**"Alright, I'll see you than, goodnight Donny."**

**She says, her voice coming across more sweetly at the end.**

**" Goodnight Natty."**

**He returns, just as sweetly. He than hangs up the reciever and walks over to his computer desk where, he opens a drawer **

**and places the small slip of paper inside before reclosing it. Than he leaves the room,headed for the kitchen to join his **

**brothers for dinner.**

* * *

Wow, looks like there may be some midnight creepin going on. HEHEHE

D: Will you knock it off !!

Me: NEVER!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
